Llamalo destino
by Moony Slz
Summary: Ella era perfecta y yo la amaba. Era muy simple. Claro que seria mas simple si ella no estuviera enamorada de Jacob Black.


Llámalo destino

Ella era perfecta, por supuesto que lo era. Hasta sus defectos eran perfectos. ¿Por qué? Porque la hacían ser más ella que nada. No eran sus ojos chocolate, ni su cabello marrón, tampoco sus labios o la forma en que sonreía los que me hacían amarla.

No era de ninguna forma especialmente bonita. Tampoco era muy inteligente, o quizás sí lo era pero no le demostraba. Quizás era su rebeldía la que ponía bajas notas en su historia académica o la que hacía que quisiera a Jacob más de lo que me quería a mí, solo por el hecho de que eso molestaría a sus padres. Tampoco era divertida, es más, tenías suerte si alguna vez la veías sonreír.

Entonces no era su apariencia física lo que me hacía quererla.

Claro que para mi ella era hermosa. Y las pocas veces que la había visto sonreír… el mundo entero parecía detenerse. ¿Demasiado cursi? Si, lo sé… pero cuando amas a alguien lo único que quieres hacer es gritárselo al mundo entero a pesar de que al mundo no le importe y menos a ella. Sobre todo a ella.

Después de todo ¿Por qué alguien como ella alguna vez podría querer a alguien como yo? No tiene sentido.

Y justo ahora ese es el pensamiento que nubla mi mente mientras sus labios se aprietan contra los míos. Le correspondo el beso con patética necesidad porque ella es todo lo que necesito y quiero. Y ella parece ni siquiera tener conciencia de eso.

Si ella no puede quererme ¿entonces porque esta aquí?

Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Nuestros padres.

Ellos nos quieren juntos y la verdad no tengo idea del por qué. Antes solía culparlos porque quisiera a Bella. Pero después la vería correr hacia mí y me daría cuenta de que aún si ellos no me hubieran dicho "Vamos, hijo, es una linda chica ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?" la hubiera terminado invitando a salir por mi cuenta, ella me habría rechazado y yo la hubiera amado en secreto.

Pero ella parecía conocer demasiado a su madre, la conocía tanto que había adivinado sus planes para juntarnos antes de que siquiera hubiera llegado a formular la pregunta. Y me había propuesto un trato, fingimos ser la pareja del año y hacemos a nuestros padres felices pero en realidad solo somos amigos ¿entiendes?

Perfectamente.

¿Qué porque lo hice? Oh vamos, es tan obvio. Prefiero tomar lo que me ofrece antes de no tenerla en absoluto. ¿Patético? Por supuesto. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Y sobre todo por qué sé lo que hará en cuento termine la puesta de escena. Irá corriendo junto a Jacob. Y borrará el recuerdo de mis labios besándolo a él. No me importa. Me repito intentando convencerme. Sabia en que me metía cuando acepte el trato. Después de todo ambos estamos enamorados. Yo de ella y ella de él. Irónico ¿Verdad? Verdad.

Ahora se separa y sonríe pretendiendo ser feliz. Y quizás lo es y no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es feliz porque ahora irá con Jacob. Grandioso. Le sonrío de vuelta y beso la punta de su nariz. Su risa suena a música en mis oídos. Se levanta de mis piernas y sé que me dejara queriendo decirle algo más. Me da un beso en la frente y dice que volverá en una hora.

Me quedo sentado durante unos segundos observándola irse. Y luego una figura se mueve en su dirección y camina varios pasos detrás de ella. Aparto la vista. Es ese el momento en el que me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que soy. "Bella" quiero gritar "Bella, te quiero y me muero de celos cada vez que te veo irte con él…"

Pero en vez de correr tras ella y decirle la verdad, me quedo sentado aquí como un idiota hasta que Tanya se para delante de mí y enarca una ceja poniendo los brazos en su cintura.

-No te merece, ya te lo he dicho.- dice. Una risa amarga inunda el aire y me toma unos segundos darme cuenta de que es mía. – Hablo en serio.- sigue.- Sabes la mierda que te hace ¿verdad? – asiento. – Y no te importa.- asiento otra vez. – Pues eres un idiota.- _Gracias, Tanya ya lo sabía._ – Deberías decirle que la quieres. Si te rechaza podrás seguir con tu vida y si no… bueno son felices por siempre ¿no?

Suena tan sencillo. Me paro y le digo que lo pensaré. Rueda los ojos porque sabe que no lo haré. Sus brazos descansan en jarras en su cintura. Y su mirada perfora mi espalda mientras me alejo. No lo aprueba y lo sé. Pero ¿desde cuando me importa lo que mi ella me diga? Nunca lo ha hecho, no empezara a hacerlo ahora, claro está.

Sé que Bella me dejará. Ella lo ha dicho. Claro que no con esas palabras pero dio a entender eso más o menos.

Recostados una tarde en el patio trasero de mi casa, ella me hablaba sobre su planes para el futuro. "Me escaparé de casa" decía. "Cuando tenga 18 y tenga mi licencia tomaré el auto y huiré" entrecierro los ojos y le pregunto adónde irá, mi voz se rompe lo cual me hace sentir aún más patético, trato de disimularlo tosiendo.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en las comisuras de sus labios, pero no llega ser una sonrisa de verdad. "Muy lejos" dice. "Escaparé tan lejos que ni mi madre podrá encontrarme y llevaré a Jacob conmigo" Aprieto con fuerza los dientes para no gritar de frustración. "Tú también puedes venir" agrega después de unos segundos, malinterpretando mi silencio. "Nuestras familias son terribles"

Pero ¿Para qué iría? ¿Para ver lo enamorados que están? ¿Para verlos compartir habitación en un mugroso motel de carretera o quizás para oírlos susurrar cuanto se aman? Procuro no darle muchas vueltas, si lo hago terminare gritando y quizás matándolo y ella me odiaría. A veces desearía que lo hiciera. El odio es un sentimiento intenso. Al menos así sabría que ella me quiere de alguna forma… aunque esa forma, implique mi muerte.

Que me odie o que me ame. Negro o blanco. Sin matices. Cualquiera de los dos es mejor que ser solo su amigo, un asqueroso gris.

Le contesto que lo voy a pensar. Suspira y vuelve a mirar el cielo. "Eres un gran amigo, Edward" dice. "Eres mi mejor amigo" otro suspiro sigue al primero. Pero esta vez es mío. Soy un idiota, me repito. Soy su idiota mejor amigo.

Pero de esto hace más de dos meses, y no logró explicarme como he logrado soportar tanto tiempo. Aún a sabiendas que sus 18 están a tres semanas de distancia.

Sigo caminando. Quiero alejarme de todo y de todos. Sobre todo del horrible sentimiento de que ella no es mía y de que nunca podrá serlo. Me quedo esperando apoyado contra la pared, viendo la gente y los autos pasar. Sé que ella se me unirá en cuanto haya terminado su sesión de besuqueo con Jacob. Tanya dice que usan la clase de arte. Sacudo la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento de mi mente y me concentro en que pronto regresará.

Solo para que la lleve a casa. Después de todo, nuestros padres juran y perjuran que yo soy el único con el que comparte las tardes de los viernes después de clases.

Viene corriendo, se lanza a mis brazos y deja que la abrace mientras murmura disculpas por haberse demorado. "Gracias" dice al separarse. "Eres un gran amigo, nunca podré terminar de agradecerte".

Y no puedo evitar darle la razón en esto. Nada en el mundo vale mi sufrimiento más que ella. Tan patético.

Sin embargo las palabras que quiero decirle no abandonan mis labios. Su mano rodea la mía y le da un pequeño apretón. Tira de mi hacía adelante y sé que es hora de volver a casa. La sigo porque eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. Ella dirá Sígueme y yo la seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, ella dirá Dame y yo le preguntaré ¿Mi cabeza o mi corazón? Y le daré todo.

Nos detenemos frente a la puerta de su casa y ella avanza hacía mi lista para el gran beso de despedida. Dejo que sus labios se posen sobre los míos pero no le correspondo. "¿Qué sucede?" susurra_. Sucede que te quiero._

"No es nada" digo. "Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando. En lo que sea que tenemos" Nunca me he referido a lo nuestro de esa forma y sus ojos demuestran su confusión. Frunce el ceño. Quiero alisar las pequeñas arruguitas que se forman en su frente, pero eso no ayuda asique meto las manos en mis bolsillos para controlar el impulso. "No puedo seguir viéndote fingir que me quieres. No puedo ni siquiera considerar seguir siendo amigos" Las lagrimas inundan sus ojos que llamean con furia y dolor, se siente traicionada.

Doy media vuelta y camino unos pasos aún sabiendo que la he lastimado. Me detengo de pronto y me giro hacia ella. Bella sigue ahí y me está mirando fijamente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Por cierto, te quiero" Digo como si nada luego doy media vuelta y sigo caminando.

Han pasado una semana y la extraño como nunca pensé extrañar a alguien. ¿Que soy un idiota? No puedo estar más de acuerdo. Se ve tan sola ahora. Nunca antes la he visto tan sola y me sorprende no verla clamando al mundo cuanto ama a Jacob. Pero por otro lado me alegra que no lo haga.

Desgraciadamente no puedo decir que yo también estoy solo. Tanya lleva colgada de mi brazo desde que le dije de mi rompimiento con Bella. Quiero quitármela de encima porque es realmente irritante. Tengo cosas que hacer le digo. Su rostro se ensombrece porque entiende la indirecta. Me alegro de que lo haga y me deje en paz un momento. Necesito un respiro asique camino en dirección a mi casa.

Oigo pasos en mi dirección, más que pasos parece que alguien corriera hacía mi. Me volteo justo a tiempo para ver a Bella tirarse sobre mí. Pierdo el equilibrio cuando su cuerpo choca contra el mío. Y caemos al suelo, me golpeo los codos y la mayor parte del cuerpo. "También te quiero, te quiero Edward" susurra sobre mis labios.

No lo entiendo.

"¿Qué hay de Jacob?" pregunto sentándome, ella queda sentada sobre mis piernas y me mira sin comprender. "¿Jacob?" dice "¿Jacob Black? ¿Qué pasa con él?" Y ahora si estoy más confundido que nunca y por consecuencia empiezo a tartamudear "Pero Tanya… ella dijo…" Enarca las cejas y por fin la comprensión llega a sus ojos.

"Jake es mi primo y Tanya es una perra sarnosa"

Ahora si entiendo y estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo.

Una hora y tres tazas de café después sé toda la historia y me siento muy idiota, ya sabes, para variar.

Jacob es el primo de Bella. Bella no ha salido con nadie desde que estamos juntos. Esa hora que se desaparece es para su clase de piano. Si la hubiera escuchado cuando me decía adonde iría en vez de escuchar a Tanya probablemente lo sabría. Todo lo que Tanya me ha dicho hasta ahora eran mentiras. Y Jacob tiene cabello negro no rubio como el del chico que vi caminando detrás de Bella probablemente solo por casualidad.

¿Así o más estúpido?

Pero lo importante es que estamos juntos ¿verdad? Verdad.

_Debo dejar de responder mis propias preguntas._


End file.
